I met him on a yacht
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Perjalanan meeting Naruto di atas sebuah kapal pesiar mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, partner berkelahinya sepanjang perjalanannya di atas laut. Ia tidak menyangka sebelumnya, jika perjalanan bisnis selama dua hari dua malam itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang berkesan untuknya. Summary ancur, judulpun ngasal. Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, dll. yang penting... Review please!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebenernya fanfic ini aku buat untuk NaruSasu day. Tapi nggak bisa kelar di hari H –nya. Dan makin lama karena uda terlewat malah jadi molor nulisnya****, hingga sampai setangah tahun ini****. Heheh… Gomen minna…**

**Warning!**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Abal bin Gaje, Lemon, Rape, Smut,****Kalimat kepanjangan (gaya penulisan lama Shin)****dll.**

**)))))))))))))(((((((((((((**

Enjoy to Reading!

O.o.O.o.O

V

.

BRUGH

Sebuah koper hitam berukuran besar dengan kasar terbanting di atas kasur disusul dengan beberapa benda lainnya. Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sudah melewati usia dewasa itu melipat baju dan menatanya ke dalam koper dengan tergesa-gesa. Melepasnya dari gantungan baju dan melipatnya asal-asalan, juga menyelipkan beberapa pakaian dalam bersamanya. Beberapa saat setelah mengemasi barang bawaannya, mata birunya mengamati susunan tidak rapi di atas koper itu seolah sedang mengingat apa lagi yang harus dibawanya, sebelum pandangannya beralih ke jam weker di atas meja samping kasurnya.

'Aargh gawat! Waktunya sudah semakin menipis' Pria itu mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. Sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk berfikir, ia harus cepat.

Disambarnya tas kerjanya dan memeriksa sekali lagi dokumen-dokumen yang wajib dibawanya, setidaknya ia tidak boleh melewatkan hal terpenting. 'Jika selembar saja dokumen itu ketinggalan bisa matilah dia nanti'.

Merasa sudah cukup segera dipakai jas birunya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari apartemen, bersama tas kerja di tangan kanan dan koper di tangan kirinya. Sesampainya di mobil, dilemparnya begitu saja kedua tas itu ke dalam, tepat di kursi sebelah kemudi dan segera melaju tanpa memanasi mesinnya terlebih dahulu.

Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan meeting penting bersama banyak kolega dari seluruh Jepang. Melihat jam tangannya yang kurang sepuluh menit menunjukan pukul tujuh ia harus lebih ngebut, karena jika sampai tertinggal ia tidak akan dapat menyusul ke tempat pertemuannya, mengingat tempat yang direncanakan itu akan bergerak sepuluh menit lagi. _Meeting_ bisnisnya kali ini memanglah tidak seperti biasanya, dimana tempat dilaksanakannya akan diadakan di atas sebuah kapal pesiar. Yaa… kapal pesiar, Naruto menyeringai senang memikirkan hal itu, mengingat sisa waktu yang lumayan banyak akan direncanakan sebagai liburan bersama kolega selama dua hari dua malam tersebut, setidaknya ia dapat refresing di atas kapal pesiar yang masih belum pernah dicobanya, setelah ribet dengan urusan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu pastinya.

Akhirnya tiba juga ia di pelabuhan Yokohama. Mata birunya melirik kaca spion dan mendapati pantulan rambut pirangnya yang lumayan berantakan. Ahh.. ia tidak sempat memakai gel dan hanya menyisir surai jabriknya itu dengan jari-jarinya. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau rambut jabriknya memang alami, jadi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah dengan penampilannya itu. Dan sebagai penyempurna, ia memakai kacamata hitam yang sudah ada di dalam mobilnya dan tersenyum bangga menatap kaca, berharap akan ada banyak wanita cantik yang terpikat padanya di kapal nanti.

Naruto mengambil kedua tasnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan langkah tegap menuju dermaga. Mengingat yang mengundang rapat tersebut adalah perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo, Naruto tidak sabar melihat seberapa hebat kapal yang akan dinaikinya nanti.

_TOOTT_

Suara sirine dari sebuah kapal menyambut pendengarannya, mengumandangkan beberapa saat lagi kapal itu akan segera berangkat.

Angin laut menyapa rambut pirangnya yang semakin menyala tertimpa cahaya matahari yang lumayan terik di pagi ini. Namun mata birunya yang tidak kalah bersinar saat kacamatanya dilepas dengan kagum menatap seberapa besar kapal yang sudah ada dihadapannya itu dengan banyak tingkat di atasnya. Mirip kapal _Diamond Princess _yang tergolong kapal termewah dengan taraf bintang lima. Tapi mengejutkan, mengetahui bahwa kapal ini adalah milik pribadi yang telah dibeli oleh Uchiha-Corp, perusahaan yang telah mengundang seluruh kolega di Jepang untuk meeting hari ini.

Jika kapalnya sebesar ini, kenapa waktu yang diberikan hanya dua hari dua malam? Dengan kapal ini bisa saja mereka mengajak semua kolega keliling dunia sekalipun atau setidaknya mengunjungi Negara tetangga, tidak hanya berkeliling di sekitar laut barat jepang saja. Batin Naruto mengharapkan lebih. Tapi segera ia sadari, mereka hanya mengadakan ini untuk sebuah meeting dan mempererat hubungan dengan kolega-kolega yang mereka punya.

_TOOTT…_

Lagi-lagi sirine itu berbunyi, membuyarkan pikiran Naruto dari lamunannya. Segera ia beranjak untuk naik ke atas kapal melewati pramugari dan beberapa petugas yang berjajar di gerbang masuk untuk menyambut mereka yang di undang.

Meskipun hanya kolega, rekan bisnis, dan segolongan itu saja yang di undang, ternyata lumayan banyak juga melihat banyak orang dengan pakaian rapi yang terdapat di atas kapal ini. Sebagian dari mereka menepi dipagar geladak untuk melihat kapal yang mulai berlayar menjauhi dermaga. Semilir angin laut berhembus semakin kencang menyambut kapal itu, membawa mereka menuju laut lepas diiringi suara sirine keberangkatan kapal.

Setelah sejenak puas melihat lautan dari geladak kapal, segera ia pergi ke meja resepsionis untuk meminta pembagian kamarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia perlu berbenah dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk meeting beberapa jam lagi. Sambil bersender pada meja resepsionis dan menyebutkan namanya, mata birunya sesekali melirik ke gerombolan orang yang berlalu lalang, berharap dapat menghitung berapa banyak wanita karir yang tergolong masih muda, kali saja ia dapat menggait salah satu dari mereka nanti. Seketika mata saphirenya berbinar menemukan sosok wanita serba pink hingga senyuman merekah dibibirnya, bersiap untuk berseru kepada wanita itu.

"Hai Sakura!" Teriaknya setelah menyambar kunci kamar miliknya, dan berjalan cepat sesekali melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mendekati tempat dimana gadis itu berdiri.

"Owh Naruto, kukira kau akan ketinggalan kapal kali ini." Ujar wanita itu dengan sedikit tertawa setelah melihat sosoknya.

"Haha… untungnya aku sempat berbenah tadi." Jawabnya menggaruk pipi bergarisnya dengan telunjuk, mengingat betapa berantakan kamarnya setelah ia mengemasi barang tadi. "Oh ya, kau di kamar mana?" Tanya Naruto kepada wanita berambut pink, bersetelan blazer pink dan sepatu pink bahkan make up juga pink itu, pokoknya serba pinklah!

"Kamarku ada di lantai tujuh, kalau kau bagaimana?" Tanya perempuan itu balik.

"Uemm… kamar dua ratus tujuh puluh enam," Ejanya mengamati bandul kunci yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran nomer kamarnya.

" Oww… kamarmu ada di lantai empat belas"

"Jauh sekali… Kenapa pula jumlah lantainya sebanyak itu." Komentar Naruto yang sebenarnya berharap kamarnya berdekatan dengan wanita pinky tersebut.

"Jangan salah! Kapal ini terdiri dari 18 tingkat dek, tentu saja fasilitasnya lengkap, kau tahu bahkan ada onsen pemandian air panas di dalamnya. Tidak salah Uchiha-corp membeli kapal ini hingga sampai ribuan dolar." Terang Sakura dengan senyuman bangga menaruh sebelah tangan di pinggangnya seolah ia juga mendapat hak kepemilikan atas kapal ini. Padahal ia sama saja dengan Naruto yang menumpang lewat perwakilannya dari perusahaan masing-masing.

"Itu aneh. Tidak mungkin kapal semegah ini hanya untuk kepemilikan pribadi." Herannya. Memikirkan seberapa banyak biaya operasional yang digunakan hanya untuk sekali jalan. Bahkan untuk parkir di dermaga saja pastinya juga memakan pajak.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Dengan cabang yang menyebar diseluruh pelosok Jepang, tidak sulit bagi mereka membeli satu aset ribuan dolar sekalipun. Kau tahu kita diundang ke kapal mewah ini juga sekalian untuk demonstrasi, Uchiha juga berniat bergerak di bidang pelayaran dan itu akan mereka bahas nanti."

"Hoh…begitu." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan tangan memegang dagu, seolah berfikir dan baru saja mengerti.

"Jadi kedepannya kapal ini juga akan disewakan. Ahhh… kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali resepsi pernikahanku kelak diadakan di kapal pesiar sehebat ini." Ujar Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berkhayal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "_Well_, sepertinya aku harus mulai menabung sekarang."

"Kau juga?"

"Ah, tidak-"

Sakura sempat mengernyit menatap pemuda blonde itu sebelum hp-nya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk yang baru diterimanya.

"Heuh… sepertinya aku tidak bisa langsung ke kamar. Kau tahu...ada sedikit masalah. Jadi _Jaa_... kita lanjutkan setelah selesai rapat nanti." Pamit gadis serba pink itu, mulai berjalan dengan menyeret ransel berodanya yang sepertinya memuat barang bawaan yang cukup banyak.

Naruto sendiri juga harus segera pergi ke kamarnya sekarang. Jujur saja, ia belum sempat mandi dengan proses berbenah yang lumayan singkat tadi.

Melihat lift yang sudah memuat beberapa orang dan hampir menutup, ia berfikir agar tidak membuang waktu untuk segera mempercepat langkahnya hingga setengah berlari.

Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai dan bisa naik bersama rombongan orang yang sudah ada di dalam lift tersebut, namun baru saja ia akan masuk melewati pintu lift yang mulai menutup itu, bahunya bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga membuatnya terpental dua langkah. Naruto sedikit meringis dan menoleh ke arah orang yang baru beradu bahu dengannya.

"Tck, matamu di mana bodoh?" Decak orang itu sambil meringis memegangi bahunya.

"Hei! Jangan memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'bodoh' seperti itu." Ucapnya yang awalnya berniat menegur karena mengingat ini juga salahnya karena tergesa-gesa. Tapi melihat tatapan tajam dari mata hitam orang itu membuatnya agak menyebalkan. Sedangkan pintu lift sudah tertutup sempurna, yang artinya ia harus menunggu beberapa waktu agar pintu itu dapat dibuka kembali. "Kau sendiri yang menghalangi jalanku." Tambahnya karena ikut merasa kesal, kunci kamarnya bahkan sudah tergelincir di lantai bersama sebuah kunci yang lain.

"Yang benar saja!" Sepasang alis di atas mata onyk itu mengernyit tidak suka. "Kaulah yang menabrakku, dasar idiot." Kata orang itu lagi dengan dingin. Membuat Naruto mendelik tersinggung membalas tatapan tajam pemuda berambut hitam mencuat ke belakang itu.

"Hei ini semua bukan salahku! Coba saja tadi kau mengalah untuk masuk belakangan. Pasti kita tidak akan bertabrakan, brengsek!" Balas Naruto tidak kalah menyebut kalimat makian yang dilontarkannya. Merasa orang di depannya ini sungguh amat menyebalkan, hingga rasanya ia ingin mencongkel kelereng hitam yang melotot kepadanya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya 'idiot' oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya pula, hanya karena insiden sekecil ini? Sakura saja yang sering memukulnya dan mengatainya bodoh tidak pernah membuatnya merasa sebal seperti ini. Yah... memang jika untuk wanita cantik seperti Sakura, Naruto tidak pernah keberatan sih.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, _dobe_! Kau tahu aku sudah cukup terburu-buru." Balas pemuda bermata onyks itu lagi, membuat perdebatan ini menjadi semakin panas.

"Bukan hanya kau yang terburu-buru _teme_! Kau ingin ribut denganku ya?" Geram Naruto kesal. Jika saja ia tidak ingat dimana tempatnya berada dan posisi apa yang dibawanya untuk mewakili perusahaan, pasti ia sudah menyisingkan lengannya untuk berkelahi dengan pantat ayam menyebalkan satu ini. Tapi ia harus menahan diri, tidak mungkin ia membuat keributan sampai dilihat para kolega yang perlu dijaganya dengan pandangan baik.

Sehingga perdebatan itu hanya dilanjutkan dengan adu plotot-plototan diantara keduanya. Saphire bertemu onyx menyiratkan rasa ketidak sukaan yang timbal balik diantara keduanya, hingga terbentuk aliran listrik yang saling tarik menarik dari kedua kutub berlawanan antara sapphire dan onyk tersebut.

"Gah! Aku tidak ada waktu dengan Dobe sepertimu." Desah pemuda itu seolah lelah karena harus terlalu lama bertatapan dengannya. Kemudian menatap ke bawah dimana kunci miliknya tergeletak di lantai, dan segera menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

Naruto juga tidak ingin buang waktu dengan cepat ia membungkuk untuk memungut kunci miliknya.

_GLADUK_

"Ouch!"

"Aah!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Keh-Dobe!" Desis pemuda raven itu sambil meringis mengusap keningnya yang memerah kerena harus berciuman kasar dengan kening Naruto.

"Kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya, brengsek…" Jawab Naruto memutar bola matanya, tanpa bisa menepis rasa nyeri dikeningnya akibat benturan yang lumayan keras. Ia tetap berjongkok dan menyambar kuncinya, pemuda raven itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, itu milikku!"

Naruto mengernyit dan memeriksa bandul kunci yang dipegangnya."297? Ceh! Rupanya kita bertetangga." Decaknya, yang juga ditanggapi dengan dengusan malas dari lawannya. 'Kenapa dari belasan lantai dan ratusan kamar ia harus bersebelahan dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini coba?' Batinnya. Kemudian melemparkan kunci itu dan langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda raven itu dengan satu tangan, sebelum kunci miliknya juga diberikan dengan cara yang sama.

"Kuharap tetanggaku tidak akan membuat kebisingan yang mengganggu nanti!" Gumam pemuda raven itu.

"Hai apa maksudmu? Aku bukan tukang las, jadi tidak mungkin membuat kebisingan, Teme." Sahut Naruto, menyadari kalimat barusan mengarah padanya.

"Suara cemprengmu itu saja sudah cukup membuat keributan, kau tidak lihat orang-orang disekeliling kita jadi terganggu? Dobe." Kata orang itu lagi membuat Naruto menggeram kemudian melirik disekitarnya, beberapa orang refleks menjauh menyadari tatapannya.

"Jangan lupakan kau juga ikut andil dalam keributan ini, Teme!" Balasnya, memicingkan ekor mata kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mendecih dan ditanggapi Naruto dengan membuang muka, meninggalkan keheningan diantara mereka untuk menunggu lift. Entah mengapa lama sekali lift itu turun walau sudah berkali-kali tombolnya dipencet. Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk tumit vantofelnya pada lantai terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Berhenti melakukan itu! Berisik Dobe!" Protes pemuda di sebelahnya, Naruto kembali mendengus.

_TING_

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera menaiki lift. Langkah Naruto terhenti mendapati sebelah kaki pemuda disebelahnya membuat gerakan yang sama menginjak garis pintu lift. Naruto menoleh, hitam bertemu biru dan lagi-lagi terjadi percikan listrik diantara keduanya, aura hitam persaingan keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan orang-orang yang antri di belakang mereka beringsut mundur, memutuskan untuk tidak ikut masuk satu ruangan bersama kedua pemuda yang menyebarkan aura tidak enak itu.

Akhirnya mereka dapat masuk secara bersamaan, karena lift sudah terbuka sepenuhnya sehingga bisa dimasuki dua orang sekaligus.

Naruto baru sadar tidak ada orang lain lagi yang memasuki lift hingga pintu tertutup, padahal ia tadi yakin beberapa orang mengantri di belakang mereka.

Naruto melirik satu-satunya orang yang berada di lift ini bersamanya dengan tidak suka, pemuda itupun juga mendengus tidak suka kepadanya. Hingga keheningan melanda keduanya yang berdiri bersinggungan dalam ruangan yang sempit.

"Bau apa ini?" Celetuk pemuda berambut raven tiba-tiba, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu mengendus ke arahnya. "Kau belum mandi ya Dobe?"

Naruto mengernyit tidak merasa jika tubuhnya bau. Memang sih dia belum mandi, tapi kemeja yang dipakainya ini baru dicuci seharusnya dapat menutupi bau badannya. Untuk memastikannya Naruto mengangkat lengannya dan mencium ketiaknya. Membuat pemuda disebelahnya mengernyit melihat kelakuannya.

"Hanya sedikit." Elak Naruto, walau sudah mendapati sedikit bau asam ditubuhnya. Ya.. memang hanya sedikit, ia tidak menyangka pemuda di sebelahnya ini memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam.

"Kita ada di dalam ruangan kecil dan tertutup, Dobe. Sekecil apapun bau itu akan berputar dalam ruangan ini." Kata pemuda itu yang mungkin memang benar, tapi entah kenapa semakin membuat Naruto tidak suka dengan orang satu ini. 'Kenapa pula ia harus terjebak dalam ruangan bersama pemuda menyebalkan?'

Sambil menunggu mereka sampai, sesekali ekor matanya melirik sinis kepada pemuda berambut mencuat ke belakang itu.

"Apa?" Sahut si pemuda menyadari tatapan mata Naruto. Naruto hanya membuang muka tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, mengantarkan pada lantai dek tempat dimana kamar mereka. Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya menunggu agar pemuda itu berjalan lebih dulu, untuk menghindari mereka berjalan beriringan.

Mata birunya menelusuri deretan nomer kamar sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum menemukannya. Dikeluarkan kuncinya sambil melirik sejenak kepada tetangga yang juga akan memasuki kamar, sebelum ia sendiri membuka pintu.

"Fiuhh~!"

Naruto bersiul takjub melihat kemewahan kamarnya yang mirip hotel berbintang lima. Ini bahkan tidak mirip sebuah hotel yang biasa ia kunjungi, melihat ruangan ini hampir seluas apartemennya. Tentu saja dengan penataan yang lebih elegan bersama perabotan yang terlihat mahal di dalam kamar satu ini. Terdapat beberapa sofa yang melingkari sebuah meja kaca di tengah ruangan, beserta vas-vas besar di masing-masing pojokan, juga tidak lupa terdapat sebuah tv LCD 32inch, dan ranjang king size dengan meja berlaci di sebelahnya. Naruto melangkah ke arah jendela dan didapatinya sebuah balkon sangat privasi yang menyuguhkan panorama hamparan lautan yang sangat luas, membuat mata birunya berbinar dengan pantulan birunya air laut yang dihiasi kilauan cahaya matahari yang sedikit berombak. Ia beruntung mendapat ruang bertaraf VIP dengan panorama hamparan lautan seperti ini. Mengingat kerja sama baik antara Uchiha dengan perusahaannya, tidak heran pihak mereka memberinya jatah sebuah kamar mewah sebagai penghormatan direktur Rasengan-Corp seperti ini. Pikirnya bangga. Yah… Naruto memang bukanlah manager atau perwakilan biasa dari perusahaannya, melainkan adalah seorang pengusaha yang sedang naik daun untuk mengembangkan perusahaan yang dibangunnya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, ia harus aktif menghadiri banyak pertemuan antar pengusaha untuk menggait banyak kerja sama. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu terkejut, mengingat hubungan baik perusahaannya, juga perusahaan terdahulu milik ayahnya, makanya ia mendapatkan yang mewah.

.

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di ruangan _meeting_. Walaupun ruangannya agak berbeda dan lebih mirip demonstrasi promosi, diadakan seperti sebuah pesta dalam ruangan luas bertata apik dengan banyak suguhan cemilan dan minuman, tetap saja menimbulkan tegang pada otot-ototnya karena ia juga mendapatkan giliran presentasi dihadapan ratusan pengusaha termasuk jajarannya dari seluruh Jepang, dan rupanya beberapa pengusaha asing juga diundang di pertemuan ini.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya di pinggir pagar pembatas geladak kapal, menikmati hembusan angin yang mengibarkan rambut, dasi, beserta jasnya.

"Menikmati perjalananmu, Naruto?" Sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pink sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Yah lumayan menyenangkan. Untung saja aku tidak mabuk laut. Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kapal pesiar." Katanya sambil menyengir tiga jari.

"Haha, kasihan sekali pimpinan _Rasengan Corperation_ satu ini… menaiki kapal saja tidak pernah." Ejek gadis itu sambil tertawa renyah.

"Bukan kapal Sakura… tapi kapal pesiar megah!" Tegasnya merasa agak malu juga ditertawakan oleh Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah dari dulu menyukai Sakura. Yah… walaupun sejak kecil Sakura selalu memanggilnya payah. Naruto berharap setidaknya menjadi lebih keren setelah menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaannya sendiri.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang ke arah di sampingnya, sebelum tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Naruto dengan telunjuk mengarah ke samping. "Coba lihat itu!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati gerombolan orang berjas hitam dengan corak awan merah sedang berbincang, kemudian saling berjabat tangan dengan senyum senang terukir di wajah mereka. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan para pengusaha yang bertemu dengan pengusaha lainnya, Naruto dapat menebak mereka sedang berusaha saling memberikan kesan baik satu sama lain, tentu saja untuk kelangsungan kerja sama yang mereka jalin.

"Kau lihat pemuda berambut raven di sebelah Itachi itu?!" Naruto memperhatikan pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang terikat di tengkuknya, dan sudah lama dikenalnya lewat kerja sama bisnis itu, yang beberapa saat menjadi moderator di acara meeting tadi. Dan beralih pada pemuda raven di sana hingga sebuah kernyitan terbentuk di alis pirangnya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Itachi. Sudah mengambil alih beberapa cabang Uchiha di luar negeri dan dikenal sebagai pengusaha muda jenius tahun ini." Ujar Sakura dengan antusias. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat berfikir, 'Rupanya pemuda menyebalkan yang ditemuinya tadi adalah anak bungsu pewaris dari Uchiha'. Merepotkan sekali jika ia sampai harus berdebat lagi dengan pemuda itu. Perlu diketahui selain di kenal sebagai klan pengusaha tersukses mereka juga dikenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin membuat perselisihan sekecil apapun dengan pihak dari klien pentingnya.

"Dia sangat tampan bukan?"

Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan malah _speechless_ mendapati mata wanita itu membentuk sepasang love masih menatap pada orang yang sama. "Rasanya sungguh tidak sabar melaksanakan prosesi pernikahan dengannya di atas kapal pesiar megah ini." Ujar gadis pinky itu penuh khayalan.

"Eh?" Heran… kenapa para wanita selalu tertarik dengan laki-laki yang terlihat dingin, padahal laki-laki yang _charming_ terlihat lebih menyenangkan menurut Naruto. Bahkan Sakura juga gampang sekali terkena sindrom pemuda tampan seperti itu, membuat Naruto merasa patah hati saja.

.

Naruto keluar dari lift bermaksud untuk menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan tidak mendapati kuncinya ada disana, ia mulai memeriksa semua kantongnya sampai teringat bahwa ia meninggalkan kuncinya di kamar. Rupanya ia lupa untuk mengunci pintunya tadi. Tidak berfikir terlalu banyak kerena tidak mungkin ada pencuri di kapal ini, apalagi untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang kebetulan ia tidak membawa apa-apa. Lagi pula ini mudah _"CEKLEK",_ _See!_ Ia bisa langsung masuk kamar tanpa perlu repot menggunakan kunci.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dan menaruh begitu saja tasnya di atas sofa. Kemudian melepaskan jas dan kemejanya terlihat ingin membebaskan tubuhnya dari pakaian berlapis itu.

Udara dingin AC langsung menyambut lengannya yang hanya memakai kaos putih sebahu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya sebelum merebahkan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk.

"Haah…" Rasanya sungguh nyaman setelah meeting seharian ia perlu beristirahat. Karena setelah matahari terbenam nanti ada sebuah pesta yang diadakan di kapal ini dan tentu saja ia harus menghadirinya.

Naruto menyibak selimutnya dan bergelung di dalamnya untuk terlindung dari dinginnya AC dan mulai jatuh terlelap. Tidak sulit baginya karena aroma harum dari sprei dan kenyamanan kasur yang empuk ini mengantarkannya hingga sampai ke alam mimpi.

.

(ganti orang yang dipandang)

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo handuk keluar dari dalamnya sambil menggosok rambut hitamnya yang basah kerena air.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu baru saja menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi setelah jadwal yang membuatnya penat seharian. Bahkan setelah ini ia masih harus menghadiri pesta untuk berkumpul bersama klien dan memberikan kesan baik kepada semuanya. Yah… dia harus melakukan kegiatan ini jika masih ingin menjadi salah satu pemegang dari perusahaan besar keluarganya.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di kasur dan sejenak memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang sudah ada di meja nakas tersebut. Padahal sedang berada di atas kapal pesiar di tengah lautan, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati ini sebegai liburan melihat ia malah harus bekerja lebih keras disini. Sasuke menekuk lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memijitnya merasa agak pegal. Mungkin ia perlu tidur sejenak sebelum menghadiri pesta nanti.

Menghela nafas sejenak sambil meregangkan ototnya sebelum kemudian ia menyingkap selimutnya untuk bergumul didalam. Dengan masih berbalutkan handuk ia menyamankan posisinya berbaring dan berniat untuk segera terlelap. Beberapa pikiran masih berkelebat di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam, digantikan keheningan di bawah alam sadar.

_"

"Engh" Sasuke mengernyit di tengah tidurnya, merasa seperti sebuah kehangatan sedang memperangkap tubuhnya dan membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman.

Tapi kali ini ia harus mengernyit dengan rasa terganggu ketika merasakan sentuhan di dadanya yang seperti sedang digerayangi hingga tidurnya beralih tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya menggeliat ketika rasa-rasanya ada yang merayap di pahanya dan bergerak ke atas hingga membuatnya berdecak tidak suka. Masih dengan tertidur ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan menepis apapun itu yang berada di pahanya. Rasanya agak sedikit berat tapi sanggup ia singkirkan walau lewat alam bawah sadar yang masih menggelantunginya untuk kembali tidur dengan tenang. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berlangsung lama, hingga sesuatu itu kembali merayap kepangkal pahanya dan menyentuh selangkangannya.

"Engh~!" Lenguhnya geli merasakan bagian tubuh privasinya itu seperti sedang di elus membuatnya mulai terasa nikmat di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. 'Tu-tunggu!' Mata onyknya membuka dengan cepat, Sasuke tersadar untuk segera keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan segera memeriksa apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segara duduk kemudian menyibak bad cover ranjangnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke berjengit, hampir saja ia melompat dari tempat tidur melihat makhluk asing tengah berada di atas ranjangnya. Matanya membulat dengan horor menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sudah ada satu tempat tidur dengannya, tepat disebelahnya dan sangat dekat. Pria itu terlihat sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas kasur sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

'Bagaimana bisa orang ini bisa masuk ke kamarnya, dan apa yang dilakukannya menyusup ke tempat tidurnya?'

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding mendapati tangan panjang pemuda itu menyusup ke dalam piyama mandinya tepatnya dipaha atasnya, membuatnya menatap ngeri sebelum ia menghentakkan kakinya untuk menendang orang itu dari ranjangnya.

"Ouch! Ah..." Naruto mengerang dengan rasa sakit di pinggangnya, tangannya meraih pinggiran kasur untuk membantunya bangkit dari lantai.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya ada yang menendangnya hingga terjatuh di lantai yang keras. Tidak tahukah ia sedang bermimpi indah bersama seorang wanita cantik, dan tidak tahukah ia baru saja memasuki adegan inti?'

Naruto bangkit dengan perlahan sambil memegangi pinggangnya, ia mendongak untuk memeriksa kasurnya sebelum akhirnya terbelalak mendapati seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan handuk mandi sedang mendelik ke arahnya.

"K-kauu..." Naruto menggeram sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. "-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku." Bentaknya sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda itu dan lantai di bawahnya.

"A-apa? Kamarmu? Yang benar saja!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menahan emosinya yang sudah terbakar sejak ia membuka matanya tadi semakin naik hingga beberapa puluh celcius. Melihat pria mesum didepannya ini tidak sadar diri dan malah menuduh seenak jidatnya.

Naruto melirik penampilan pemuda itu dari kaki yang telanjang dan rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata. "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau ingin menggodaku dengan piyama mandi seperti itu ya? Asal kau tahu aku ini _straight_ Teme. Aku mencintai bukit kenyal yang besar, bukan dada rata sepertimu. " Tudingnya panjang lebar dengan telunjuk mengarah ke dada pemuda raven itu, yang handuknya terbuka hingga bagian perut.

Sasuke melotot dengan sangat tersinggung, ini benar-benar pelecehan untuknya. Tidak terima tubuh sempurnanya dibandingkan dengan tubuh lembek seorang wanita. Dan apa itu? Sengaja menggoda-pria idiot didepannya? Bulu kuduk Sasuke bahkan merinding mengingat sentuhan tangan pria idiot di depannya tadi, ia tidak pernah terima dilecehkan bahkan pada saat ia sedang tertidur.

Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya dengan kasar menaiki kasur ranjangnya, dan menatap tajam Naruto lebih leluasa dari atas lalu mencengkram kaos Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa Idiot? Sengaja menggodamu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berhadapan denganmu. Jangan menuduh orang setelah kau melecehkannya brengsek! " Geramnya murka dengan tatapan tajam seperti benar-benar ingin mencekik Naruto hingga mampus.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Kau bahkan menaiki tempat dimana aku tidur dan menghancurkan mimpi indahku dengan bencana sepertimu." Tanya Naruto , sama sekali tidak gentar dengan pandangan mengerikan lawannya dan malah memicingkan matanya angkuh.

"Ini kamarku. Aku berhak melakukan apa saja di dalam kamarku, kaulah yang sudah seenaknya _Baka Hentai_." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penegasan, membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung menatap sekitarnya.

'Masak iya ini bukan kamarnya? ' ia ingat jika kuncinya ketinggalan dan berfikir jika kamar yang tidak di kunci nanti berarti adalah kamarnya. 'Owh, sial!'

"Oke-oke! lepaskan tanganmu dariku sekarang." Mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa dia mengerti.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dengan dorongan kasar. Naruto hanya memiringkan bibirnya merasa konyol dengan peristiwa ini. Matanya melirik lagi pemuda raven yang masih berdiri dengan kedua lulutnya di atas kasur, terlihat sedang mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya untuk menetralisir emosinya. Karena hanya mengenakan handuk yang bertalikan dipinggangnya membuat pahanya terbuka, dada bidang hingga perutnya yang ternyata lumayan terbentuk itu terlihat seperti sedang pamer kepadanya.

"Ceh!~." Naruto membuang mukanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap pemuda itu. "-kau ini benar-benar banci ya? Type penggoda yang murahan."

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Ternyata berusaha menenangkan diri dengan pemuda idiot yang masih juga ada disini adalah hal yang sangat percuma. Emosi Sasuke bahkan langsung terpompa drastis hingga membuat termometernya meledak saking panasnya. Disambarnya kaos pemuda itu lagi dan segera melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah pipi tan itu dengan keras.

_Bugh _

Tubuh Naruto limbung kesamping tapi tangannya tidak sengaja meraih lengan handuk Sasuke hingga menyeret pemuda raven itu ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Sasuke mengernyit di atas tubuh Naruto. "Ouch~" Pemuda pirang itu meringis sejenak mengusap pipinya yang nyeri sebelum menatap pemuda di atasnya bengis.

Sasuke baru akan bangkit, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya dibanting di atas lantai dan bahunya ditekan sehingga tidak dapat bergerak.

Meratapi kepala belakangnya yang sempat terbentur, Sasuke mendelik galak pada tersangka di atasnya yang menatapnya dengan tajam sekaligus intens. "Apa yang kau lakukan, IDIOT? " bentaknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin di rape ya? " Tanya Naruto balik dengan kalimat rancunya, membuat Sasuke mengeratkan giginya marah, namun juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang ini.

Mata Saphire Naruto menatap tubuh pemuda di bawahnya yang menjadi lebih terbuka sekarang. Lengan handuknya bahkan sudah melorot dari bahunya yang berkulit sangat putih mengingat orang dibawahnya ini adalah laki-laki.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin, aku akan memberikannya."

Naruto menyeringai penuh arti memperhatikan kernyitan heran pemuda yang ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk membenamkan mukanya di dalam ceruk leher Sasuke. Aroma sabun langsung menguar ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Ahhaha~ apa yang lakukan Do-be? " Tanya Sasuke dengan rasa geli ketika merasakan lehernya diendus dan digelitiki dengan sesuatu yang basah.

"Hentikan!" Protes Sasuke ketika Naruto semakin gencar melakukan aksi pada leher dan dadanya.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari tekanan pemuda di atasnya. Ia meronta dan menarik tangannya yang malah terasa sakit akibat cengkraman Naruto yang semakin erat. 'Sial! Ia kalah kuat.'

"Tung-gu dulu Dobe-Hentai. Kau akan menyesal jika melecehkanku seperti ini! " Ucapnya berusaha mengabaikan rasa merinding akibat apa yang dilakukan Naruto di permukaan kulitnya.

"Oh ya…?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan, meraih tonjolan di dada Sasuke dan mengapitnya dengan bibir.

"Ngeh~!" Sasuke membuka matanya terlihat terkejut, tidak menyangka suara seperti itu dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Naruto juga ikut terkejut sebelum menyeringai senang untuk pertama kali dan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjai pemuda sombong yang satu ini.

"STOP! Kau ingin mati ya?!" Sasuke meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak goyah untuk menahan tubuhnya. Posisi inilah yang membuatnya tidak menguntungkan.

"Tenanglah... akan kubuat kau mendesah seperti wanita." Ujar Naruto sambil sibuk menggigiti biji dada Sasake. Membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir dalamnya menahan desahan.

"Kau ti-dak serius kan Dobe? Kau bilang kau adalah _straigh_t –mph." kata Sasuke sambil mengernyit jijik membayangkan lebih jauh jika terus didominasi seperti ini. Mulai tidak tahan.

"Seseorang bisa saja berubah jika sudah di landa nafsu…" Naruto menarik puting Sasuke dengan giginya hampir membuat mulut Sasuke kebobolan dengan suara rintihannya yang panjang.

Sasuke tidak ingin ikut menjadi gila jika terus seperti ini. Kakinya mulai ia angkat berinisiatif untuk menendang selangkangan Naruto, namun...

"Emngh-ngeh!" Erangan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya ketika tiba-tiba selangkangannya yang hanya tertutupi handuk ditekan dan digesek oleh lutut Naruto yang bertindak lebih cepat, membuat aksi yang berada di kepalanya tadi terurungkan begitu saja.

Naruto menyeringai puas berhasil membuat pemuda di bawahnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan desahan. Menggesekkan lututnya dengan kasar menindas tonjolan di selangkangan tersebut hingga membuat tubuh dibawahnya bergetar.

"Keh-hentikan! Stop ahh-cukup! " Pinta Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, merasa tidak kuat dengan gesekan kasar di benda privasinya yang sangat sensitif tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai puas melihat Sasuke menderita di bawahnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah itu memerah, mengernyit dengan mata terpejam menahan sensasi bagaimana ia mengerjainya. Jangan lupakan setitik air mata di sudut matanya dengan erangan yang terus lolos dari mulutnya yang sekarang terbuka tanpa bisa ditahan. Sungguh sangat erotis. Bagaimana pemuda menyebalkan tadi bisa merubah rautnya menjadi semenggemaskan seperti sekarang ini.

_Gulp!_ Naruto bahkan tidak sadar sudah meneguk ludahnya, menikmati segala respon yang tertuang di raut tampan yang merona menahan nafsu dari pemuda raven itu. Sebelum merasakan selangkangannya terasa sesak dan sadar bahwa celananya menjadi sempit.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mundur dengan gelagapan, melepaskan Sasuke yang terengah habis dikerjainya.

'Celananya sempit? Tunggu bagaimana ia bisa terangsang dengan seorang laki-laki. Ohh-astaga..! apakah ini azab karena sudah berbuat keterlaluan? ' Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan berhenti ketika jarinya berada dibibirnya terlihat sedang termenung.

"Brengsek kau!" Sasuke duduk dengan bantuan tumpuan tangannya di lantai. Sepertinya ia menjadi lemas habis dikerjai seperti itu. Terlihat dari caranya mengambil nafas hingga bahunya naik turun dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Naruto hanya menyengir lima jari seolah kejadian tadi hanya sebuah keisengan biasa.

"Aku benar-benar - ingin . membunuhmu." geramnya marah dengan gigi gemeretak.

"Enak rasanya bukan? Itulah akibatnya jika menggoda orang sepertiku." Ekor mata Naruto melirik keselangkangan Sasuke, dimana terdapat tonjolan yang mencuat dibalik handuk itu. Sasuke segera menutupinya dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "KUBUNUH KAU!" teriaknya dengan buas. Membuat Naruto beringsut mundur dan segera bangun dari tempatnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengengkat kedua tangannya di dada takut-takut agar Sasuke tidak menghajar dirinya

"Ini kamarku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik apalagi sengaja menggodamu. Keluar kau dari sini! " Usir Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Huhh, iya-iya." Naruto menyambar kemejanya lalu ia sampirkan dibahu sambil menjinjing sepatu dan tas kerjanya.

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan dada naik turun hingga Naruto membuka pintu itu dan akhirnya keluar juga dari kamarnya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, merasa ratu kesialan benar-benar sedang mengikutinya. Matanya melirik selangkangannya yang membentuk seperti sebuah tenda, masih belum mau turun juga, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ehhem!" Ia menoleh dan mendapati kepala pirang terjulur kembali dari celah pintu. "Semoga kau bisa mengatasi masalahmu sendiri," ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "-Teme". Imbuhnya dan lebih menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringaian yang sangat lebar. Sasuke naik pitam, sambil mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling mencari apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menghacurkan kepala kuning norak itu.

Kemudian bersiap mengangkat guci di pinggir ruangan, namun dengan cepat Naruto menjeblak pintunya agar menutup, menghindari amukan dari iblis raven itu.

"Haha-hahh…hahh…" Naruto terkekeh dengan dada naik turun untuk mengambil nafas. "Hampir saja." Gumamnya menyeka keringat di dahinya, dan kembali menyeringai sebelum kemudian pergi ke ruangan sebelah dimana kamarnya yang sebenarnya berada.

.

.

"_Okaa-sama!__"_ Sasuke menghampiri wanita yang berdiri bersama para tamu lain. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai, terlihat sangat cantik menyembunyikan umur yang sebenarnya dengan tubuh yang sintal.

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Sasuke itupun menoleh, dan tersenyum melihat putra bungsunyalah yang menghampirinya. Sejenak kemudian mereka saling menempelkan pipi kanan dan kiri, sebegai salam karena baru saling melihat pertama kali setelah naik ke atas kapal.

Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah pesta sekarang, dimana meja-meja yang ditata cantik dengan berbagai makanan berada di sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana sayang... apa kau menikmati perjalananmu?" Tanya Mikoto, selaku ibu pemuda raven itu. Menyentuh sisi wajah anak bungsunya itu beberapa saat.

"Hn... Kaa-san tahu bukan, jika aku datang kemari untuk bekerja." Jawabnya pelan. Jujur dia melakukan pekerjaan lebih padat dari biasanya, termasuk juga bagian dimana Sasuke harus menghadiri pesta ini. Dengan ibunya Sasuke bisa sedikit terbuka. Termasuk wajar jika seorang anak sesekali mengeluh pada ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis, ia tahu pasti jika anaknya ini sudah bekerja keras. "Kaa-san harap kau tidak terlalu lelah. Besok sudah tidak ada rapat bukan... jadi cobalah untuk menikmati perjalanmu Sasuke...!" Anjurnya lembut.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Sebelum ia menoleh dan mendapati temannya Suigetsu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yo Sasuke!" Pemuda berambut putih sebahu itu menyapa, memamerkan gigi-gigi runcing yang dimilikinya ketika tersenyum. "Selamat malam Bibi Mikoto." Pemuda itu juga mengangguk menyapa ibu Sasuke.

Dia adalah teman akrab Sasuke saat kuliah dulu, bersama dua orang lainnya mereka sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke dan bertemu dengan Ibu Sasuke. Jadi Mikoto sudah cukup kenal baik dengannya dan hafal perilakunya jika mereka berkumpul.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bicara denganmu juga. Setelah meeting tadi aku mencarimu, tidak tahunya kau sudah beristirahat." Ujarnya sambil menaruh tangan di bahu Sasuke akrab.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ahh... tidak. Hanya saja setelah kau di tugaskan di cabang luar negeri kita jadi jarang mengobrol." Jawab pria bergigi runcing itu. Mengingat dulu mereka sering berkumpul, tapi setelah lulus kuliah mereka harus sibuk menjadi penerus dari usaha keluarganya masing-masing.

"Ohh, ada Karin juga,"

"Ah Karin? Dia memang ada disini, tapi tidak usahlah membahas gadis galak itu...!" Kata Suigetsu.

"Maksudku Karin sedang berjalan kemari." Ucap Sasuke, membenarkan pemberitahuannya jika gadis itu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Suiegetsu langsung menoleh, dan benar gadis merah itu sudah menghampiri mereka.

Gadis berambut merah dengan gaun yang kontras bernama Karin itu mendelik ke arah Suigetsu, tapi setelah memandang Sasuke ekspresinya berubah dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Karin mendorong Suigetsu yang masih meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke agar menjauh, dan bergerak menyerobot untuk merangkul bahu dari pemuda raven yang tampan itu. Membuat Suigetsu mendelik kepadanya dan dia menjulurkan lidah mengejek Suigetsu.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Sasuke-kun? Aku dengar kau berhasil menjadi pengusaha mudah paling jenius tahun ini?" Ujarnya bersemangat, yang ditanggapi dengan kalimat 'hn' oleh Sasuke. "Tidak hanya jenius, Sasuke-kun itu sempurna... tidak akan ada yang meragukanmu jika sebentar lagi kau akan mewarisi Uchiha-corp." Sanjung gadis itu.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Cck, dasar penjilat." Decaknya

Karin langsung meliriknya tajam ketika kalimat itu sampai pada gendang telinganya. "Siapa yang kau sebut penjilat, piranha!" Selanya tidak terima.

"Tidak. Hanya saja penyakit murahanmu itu membuatku ingin muntah." Ucap Suigetsu.

Membuat Karin naik pitam mencengkram kera jasnya. "Apa kau bilang?!" Geramnya menyeramkan, seolah ingin menjadikan Suigetsu sebagai piranha goreng derik ini juga.

"Tenanglah! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak tamu kolega." Bisik Suigetsu memperingatkan dengan kedua tangan di dada, takut-takut iblis wanita itu akan keluar kendali.

Karin mendengus dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Membuat Suigetsu bernafas lega dan merapikan dasinya kembali.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sedangkan ibunya menjadi terkikik melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu. Mereka tidak pernah berubah, seperti kucing dan anjing jika bertemu.

"Kalian akrab seperti biasanya." Komentarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto mendapati anak sulungnya melambai ke arah mereka, dengan isyarat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kakakmu sedang memanggilmu." Ujar Mikoto memberitahukan Sasuke.

Sasuke-pun menoleh dan melihat pria yang mirip dengannya memberi isyarat agar menghampirinya.

"Baiklah aku akan permisi dulu." Pamitnya pada Mikoto, Karin, dan Suigetsu.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Disebelahnya seorang wanita cantik yang tidak lain istrinya bernama Shion tengah merangkul lengan Itachi. Wajar saja mereka terlihat mesra, mengingat mereka baru beberapa bulan menikah.

"Nah Sasuke! Bisakah kau menemani client kita dari Akatsuki?" Pintanya.

Sasuke menoleh dan membungkuk ke beberapa orang dengan jas bercorak awan merah di hadapannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning panjang di kuncir bernama Deidara menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Adikmu memang mirip denganmu Itachi... bagaimana kalau kau juga masuk ke dalam Akatsuki-Gurp?" Tawar lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu, sampai sejauh ini kerja sama kita sudah cukup menguntungkan, dan kami sudah cukup merasa puas." Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuat mereka tersinggung.

"Berhentilah untuk membujuk dia Deidara! Apa kau tertarik padanya, setelah Itachi mereka sekarang kau jadi mengincar adiknya?" Sahut seseorang dengan nada dingin yang santai. Walau dapat disimpulkan oleh Sasuke itu hanya sebuah candaan. Tapi berbeda dengan Deidara yang mendengarnya, pria cantik itu segera beringsut kemabali ke posisinya, tepat di sebelah pria berambut merah yang memiliki wajah _Babby face_.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasori-dana... aku tidak sedang mengincarnya." Kata Deidara kepada pria itu.

"Selama investasi kita berkembang seperti perjanjian, akau tidak akan pernah keberatan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha." Ujar pria tinggi dengan masker menutupi mulutnya, di wajah dan tangannya dihiasi banyak jahitan.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah uang Kakuzu... coba pikirkan keuntungan lainnya! Itachi juga kan pernah bergabung dalam Akatsuki." Sahut pria lain dengan tatanan rambut yang disisir ke belakang.

"Aku tidak butuh saran dari pria masokis sepertimu, Hidan." Balasnya.

Membuat pria yang berbicara padanya tadi memiringkan bibirnya.

Akatsuki-Grup adalah perusahaan dengan sepuluh orang pengusaha sebagai pemiliknya. Seperti perusahaan biasa mereka bergerak pada pendistribusian barang dan sebenarnya juga memiliki beberapa usaha gelap. Dulu sewaktu Itachi masih kuliah, kakaknya itu pernah bergabung dengan mereka sebelum ayahnya mengangkat Itachi sebagai direktur di Uchiha-Corp. Walaupun anggota-anggota Akatsuki terbilang sedikit aneh ataupun unik, kinerja mereka cukup profesional. Maka dari itulah ayahnya tidak keberatan untuk bekerja dengan mereka, walaupun mereka memiliki isu sebagai komplotan Yakuza.

.

.

Langit malam berbintang terlihat sangat indah ditambah dengan panorama lautan yang berkilau memantulkan keindahan cahaya rembulan di atasnya. Angin laut yang berubah menjadi dingin sedikit menyengat dikulit ketika berasa di pinggir pembatas kapal seperti ini. Gelombang lautan masih terasa ketika Naruto menatap gelombang air laut di bawah kapal walau kapal ini sedang berhenti.

Mata birunya beralih menoleh pada sesorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Dan terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang bersandar pada pagar dengan memeluk kedua lengannya.

"Kau kedinginan, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh gadis itu. Memberi jawaban jika blazer merah yang sedang dipakainya tidak cukup menepis udara malam di lautan.

Narutopun melepaskan jasnya kemudian dengan hati-hati menyampirkannya di badan Sakura dengan sempurna.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura kepada Naruto yang balas tersenyum menatapnya.

Sebenarnya suasana malam di kapal ini sangat mendukung. Maksudnya… kapan lagi coba Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini, berada di atas kapal dengan seseorang yang disukainya dengan dukungan penorama malam yang indah membuat suasana menjadi terlihat romantis. Cocok jika digunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis cantik itu.

"Uemm… air lautnya terlihat sangat tenang bukan?" Kata Naruto mencari-cari bahan obrolan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Yah... sangat tenang." Balas Sakura yang terlihat menikmati pemandangan itu sambil bersender pada pagar.

Kecanggungan kembali merambati Naruto. Padahal ia sudah berhasil mengajak Sakura keluar dari pesta untuk menemaninya mengobrol disini. Seharusnya ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Ia harus bergegas sebelum gadis itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada salah satu laki-laki tampan yang kebanyakan adalah pengusaha muda di kapal ini. Naruto tidak ingin patah hati karena terlambat dan berhasil didahului oleh orang lain.

Ia menggaruk pipinya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk meraih bahu Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Uem..begini…"

.

Sasuke membuka pintu untuk keluar menuju geladak kapal. Sudah cukup baginya berada di pesta dan sekarang ia memerlukan udara segar untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Angin malam sesekali bertiup menggoyangkan rambut ravennya yang tetap tidak berubah bentuknya itu, sambil berjalan menyusuri geladak, menikmati indahnya suasana malam di tengah lautan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika kepalanya menengok dan mendapati sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan berada di salah satu sisi kapal.

Melihat pasangan yang berduaan seperti itu memang hanyalah hal biasa, tapi ia hafal sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memegangi bahu seorang wanita berambut merah muda disana. Dapat ia tebak apa yang sedang berusaha dilakukan oleh orang itu saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan tapi tetap berada ditempatnya, ingin tahu bagaimana seorang _dobe_ akan menembak mangsanya.

"Aku..." Naruto kembali terdiam merasa seperti memerlukan sedikit basa-basi sebelum mengucapkannya secara langsung. "Selama ini kita sudah cukup dekat bukan?"

"Hm?" Sakura mengernyit dan mengangguk sebelum tersirat 'lalu kenapa?' di wajahnya.

"Maksudku… kita sudah sering mengobrol dan bercanda bersama dan beberapa kali pergi bersama. Jadi aku merasa kedekatan kita sudah lebih dari seorang teman."

Sakura paham apa yang sedang diutarakan oleh pemuda blonde di hadapannya tersebut. Ia juga sudah menduganya sejak tadi, dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Lalu apa perasaanmu sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Sekarang jantungnya berdegup tidak sabaran menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku mengerti," Kata Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil. "Hubungan kita memang sudah cukup dekat, dan aku juga merasa nyaman denganmu. Tapi Naruto…" Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto dari bahunya kemudian beralih menggenggam sebelah tangan besar pemuda itu. "Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kita yang sudah membuatku sangat nyaman bersamamu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto masih menantikan penjelasan Sakura lagi dengan raut berharap.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kita berdua yang menjadi sahabat. Aku juga suka padamu tapi mengertilah aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari ini. Maaf Naruto."

'Jadi itu jawabannya.'

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakuran dan berusaha tersenyum untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, atau bisa disebut bersikap tegar bahwa hal itu tidaklah membuatnya keberatan.

"Aku mengerti." Katanya. Sakura masih menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke arahnya. "Yah… sepertinya aku ditolak lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menggosok rambut pirangnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Tapi jika ini membuatmu nyaman, tidak masalah bagiku." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap pengertian Naruto. Gadis itu melepaskan jasnya perlahan untuk menyerahkannya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Ini! _Well_, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke dalam." Pamitnya setelah Naruto menerima jasnya. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan dan menatap Sakura berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian.

Bahu Naruto langsung merongsot turun membiarkan jas yang dipegangnya menyentuh lantai. Mungkin nasib memang sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya 'Tapi rasa sakitnya itu disini!'.

"Menderita karena ditolak ~eh, Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari dimana asal suara yang mengintrupsi kesedihannya tersebut. Tapi ia mendengus sinis mendapati seorang pemuda raven yang sudah dihafalnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebelah tangan berada di saku.

"Mau apa kau, Teme?" Tanyanya malas. Naruto tebak pemuda itu sedang bermaksud untuk menertawakannya, tentu saja ia merasa tidak suka. _Kenapa disaat dirinya butuh untuk sendirian malah didatangi oleh makhluk menyebalkan ini sih?_

"Jangan sewot begitu! Kau tahu, aku datang kesini untuk menemanimu."

Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Bilang saja kau kasihan padaku Teme!" Ucapnya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tersungging menahan tawa menyaksikan sikap patah hati Naruto yang seperti sudah tidak ada lagi semangat hidupnya itu. Dan Naruto tentu saja dapat melihat pemuda raven itu kini benar-benar sedang menertawakannya.

"Yah… tertawalah sepuasmu!"

"Kau parah Dobe! Bagimana _playboy hentai_ sepertimu langsung terlihat tidak berdaya hanya karena ditolak seorang wanita?" Komentar Sasuke, yang didengar Naruto sebagai ejekan tersebut.

"Aku laki-laki normal yang tentu bisa patah hati karena ditolak!" Decak Naruto merasa direndahkan.

"Normal kau bilang? Bagaimana seorang laki-laki normal bisa menyusup ke dalam kamar seorang pria dan menggerayanginya? Aku tebak setelah ditolak seperti ini kau pasti akan langsung mendekati seorang pemuda."

"Kuterangkan padamu ya Teme…! Aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu, dan tidur disana, itu tidak sengaja karena ternyata aku salah kamar. Dan soal aku menggerayangimu, itu aku hanya sedang memberikan pelajaran kepadamu." Terang Naruto menjelaskan ini dan itu dengan isyarat bantuan sebelah tangannya, berusaha membuat pemuda di depannya mengerti dan tidak mengatakan hal yang menjurus salah paham seperti itu lagi.

"Mengerjaiku? termasuk pada saat aku lengah dan tertidur begitu?" Tambah Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya kasar. "Kalau soal itu aku tidak ingat. Kenapa kau harus mengungkit hal itu lagi sih, Teme." Desah Naruto lelah, kemudian menoleh ke arah lain dengan tidak habis pikir.

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja melaporkanmu atas pelecehan sexual. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku tidak menginginkan adanya skandal!" Tuntut Sasuke agar orang didepannya ini sadar dengan dirinya.

"Cck. Yah ya.. aku mengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja Dobe."

Kepala pirang itu mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sulit bagiku menghilangkan rasa jijik ketika mengingat bagaimana tubuhku disentuh olehmu."

"Kau tahu aku sedang pusing… kenapa kau terus berbelit-belit seperti itu." Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana frustasinya raut pemuda pirang itu, dan tidak dipungkirinya melihat penderitaan pemuda itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur. "Atau mungkin…" Namun kemudian wajah itu berubah seperti sedang berfikir sebelum menatap kembali ke arahnya. "-aku harus memukul kepalamu agar kau amnesia dan bisa melupakan hal itu?" Katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sepetinya itu ide yang bagus." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum mengangguk-anggukan kepala seolah itu adalah benar-benar ide yang perlu dilakukan.

"Idiot. Kau pikir bisa kau bisa melakukan hal itu?" Dengusnya sinis.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sendiri terlihat stress tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghilangkan rasa jijik itu bukan." Kata pemuda pirang itu seraya menyeringai dan mendekatinya. Sasuke mundur selangkah merasa seringaian yang mengembang di bibir itu membuat keseluruhan wajahnya menjadi aneh. Seperti ada udang dibalik batu, mungkin benar jika si pirang idiot ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu, entah untuk mengerjainya lagi, atau benar-benar mau menghantam kepalanya seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan?

"Kau tidak akan berani" Sasuke yakin orang dihadapannya ini hanya sedang menggertaknya.

Tapi Naruto malah tersenyum meremehkan kemudian menekuk jari-jemarinya hingga terdengar bunyi gemretek beberapa kali sambil terus berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Hingga membuat pemuda raven itu mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Kemarilah Sasuke… biarkan aku mencuci otakmu, dan kau bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini!" Ucapnya dengan suara berat menyebut nama asli pemuda raven itu. Sasuke bahkan terkejut mendengar pemuda pirang itu mengetahui namanya, sedangkan ia sendiri masih belum mengetahui nama partner berkelahinya seharian tersebut.

"Apa kau gila? Berhenti memasang ekspresi menjijikan seperti itu!" Sasuke berjalan mundur dengan waspada.

"Kau tahu aku sedang stress Teme, aku butuh pelampiasan. Jadi apa kau mau membantuku." Ucap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi memohon yang dibuat-buat, hingga Sasuke ingin muntah detik itu juga.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah berada di depannya hingga tinggal sejangkauan jari ia berniat untuk meraihnya. "Menjauh dariku!" Dengan cepat Sasuke menepis tangan yang berniat menyentuhnya itu kemudian mundur dengan setengah berlari, menjauhi pemuda yang tingkahnya memang terlihat sedang tidak beres tersebut. Tapi pemuda pirang itu mengejarnya, membuat ia harus benar-benar menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari.

"Jangan lari Teme…!" Teriak Naruto "Dan biarkan aku menghilangkan rasa jijik itu seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Dengan membuatku gegar otak? Yang benar saja." Mereka saling kejar mengejar mengelilingi geladak kapal yang panjangnya melebihi keliling lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Heeei! Berhenti! Haha…Tenang saja aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat sehingga rasanya tidak akan begitu sakit." Teriaknya lagi tapi kali ini disertai dengan tawanya, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Melihat pemuda stoic itu berlari karena takut kepadanya itu lucu. Dan Naruto sadar ini membuat kesedihannya karena ditolak Sakura terlupakan begitu saja.

'Kenapa aku harus lari?' Batin Sasuke seolah baru sadar bahwa ia sedang berlari untuk kabur dari laki-laki aneh yang mengejarnya itu. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa saja mengahajar laki-laki itu duluan. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah tidak bisa berhenti.

"Baiklah… terus saja berlari! Dan aku pasti akan tetap menangkapmu."

Mendengar perkataan orang itu membuat Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi. "Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku." Berlari sekencang mungkin menuju arah kolam renang.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut Naruto sudah begitu dekat mengejarnya. 'Kenapa lari si idiot itu bisa secepat itu?' Herannya.

"Ayolah Temee.. kemarilah!" Ujar Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membuat acara kejar-kejaran mereka mirip seperti adegan film-film India.

"Tidak." Sasuke bergidik, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyelusuri tepi kolam renang yang cukup luas itu. Tapi tiba-tiba jasnya ditarik membuatnya terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil meraih ujung pakaiannya.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari bajunya, tapi yang ada pemuda itu sudah dapat dengan mudah menjangkaunya.

Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke agar tidak dapat kabur. Sasuke berusaha mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya tanpa ia sadari tempatnya berdiri berada di tepi kolam. Hingga dorongannya yang kasar kepada Naruto berbalik kepada tubuhnya sendiri, membuatnya limbung ke belakang karena sudah tidak ada pijakan. Sasuke tahu ia akan segera jatuh ke dalam air kolam yang lumayan dalam itu tanpa dapat dihindari lagi, sedangkan Naruto yang terus mencengkram bahu Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menarik dirinya sehingga ikut tertarik untuk terjatuh bersama-sama ke dalam kolam.

_JBYURR_

Cipratan besar air terbentuk hingga tumpah ke pinggir kolam akibat beban dari kedua orang yang jatuh berbarengan.

.

Mata sapphire Naruto melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati sepasang mata onyk juga melakukan hal yang sama ke arahnya. Mereka sama-sama memasang delikan dengan sinis kepada satu sama lain.

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus basah kuyub di malam dingin seperti ini." Gerutu Naruto.

"Diam idiot! Ini semua salahmu! Jika saja tadi kau tidak mengejarku, kita tidak akan bernasib seperti ini." Ketus Sasuke terlihat sangat emosi menunjuk keadaan mereka, dimana tidak ada yag selamat oleh air dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Membuat style rambut raven Sasuke turun dan rambut spyke Naruto menjadi klimis. Sedangkan tetesan air itu terus membanjiri lantai lift dimana mereka berdiri. Yah… mereka berdua sedang berada di lift untuk menuju kamar mereka dan ingin secepatnya berganti pakaian.

"Aku kan hanya bermain. Lagian… tadi kau benar-benar takut padaku ya? Hahahh…" Tawa Naruto lepas.

"Aku tidak takut pada siapapun, Dobe!" Elak Sasuke ketus. "Tadi aku lari karena kau tahu aku hanya…'geli'." Alasannya, dan memang itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya tadi.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hah… alasan."Dengusnya kemudian.

"Cck. Kau tahu rasa geli ketika melihat binatang aneh berada di dekatmu? Misalnya tikus atau ulat, jika kedua binatang itu membuatku merinding geli, tentu saja aku akan menjauhinya. Dan itulah ketika melihat wajah menjijikanmu tadi aku ingin langsung menjauh, tapi kau malah mengejarku." Terangnya panjang lebar dengan banyak penekanan.

'_Sial! Jadi aku disamakan dengan tikus dan ulat yang menggelikan?'_ Batin Naruto tidak terima. "Sebegitunya kau membenciku ya, Teme? Tadi kulihat kau berlari dengan sangat kencang, dan aku tahu bagaimana sekarang kau menjadi takut kepadaku setelah aku mengerjaimu di kamar." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal. Sedangkan Sasuke melotot tajam mendengarnya mengatakan omong kosong itu. 'Apa yang dia bilang?' Pemuda pirang itu seperti sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang berusaha dijelaskannya tadi. Detik itu juga setelah Naruto selesai dengan perkataannya, Sasuke menendang tulang kering Naruto dengan sangat keras. Menumpahkan bagaimana rasa kesalnya harus menghadapi pria idiot seperti dirinya.

"Ouch! Shh-ahh." Pemuda pirang itu meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang hampir retak akibat dihantam oleh tumit tebal sepatu fantovel Sasuke, sambil meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek." Kemudian mencengkram kerah Sasuke berniat untuk membalas perlakuan pemuda onyx itu. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah, dia ikut mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan kuat, seolah sudah tidak tahan dengan emosi yang ditanggungnya lagi. Kedua pasang mata mereka yang sejajar bertatapan dengan sengit, membenturkan cipratan emosi dari kilat mata masing-masing.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga punggung pemuda itu membentur dinding. Mata mereka menatap tajam seolah ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Seringaian mengembang di bibir Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berhasil dipojokannya, tetapi ternyata pemuda raven itu belum mau kalah, dengan kuat mendorong Naruto balik hingga gantian punggung pria pirang itu yang menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai seolah berkata dirinya juga tidak kalah kuatnya. Dan ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh Naruto sebelum kembali mendorongnya menabrak dinding lift.

"Kh-" Sedikit rasa nyeri ketika punggungnya terbentur cukup keras. Dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong balik. Mereka saling berusaha menyudutkan dorong mendorong di dalam ruangan sempit itu hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh dari lempengan dinding yang berbenturan dengan tubuh mereka.

"hh-hh.." Akhirnya meski dengan nafas sedikit memburu Sasuke berhasil mengunci Naruto. Tangan dan kakinya menekan tubuh pria blonde itu agar tidak dapat mendorongnya kembali. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersiap melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi tan bergaris kucing itu.

Sejenak menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum melepaskan tinjunya, berniat memberikan pukulan yang menyakitkan karena sudah membuatnya merasakan kesialan seharian ini.

_Ting_

Tidak disadarinya permukaan dinding tempat menyudutkan pria itu adalah bagian pintu dari lift, yang sekarang mulai terbuka di belakang punggung Naruto, hingga tubuh itu tidak memiliki tempat lagi untuk bersandar dan tertarik gaya gravitasi ke arah belakang. Sasuke yang baru akan memukul Naruto itu hanya membelalak terkejut ketika tubuhnya limbung ke depan dan ikut terjatuh bersama Naruto hingga menghantam lantai kramik di luar lift.

"Kyaa!" Beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang mengantri di depan lift terkejut melihat dua orang pria tiba-tiba keluar dari lift dengan saling bertindihan di atas lantai, tepat di depan kaki mereka. Terutama melihat pakaian mereka yang basah membuat mereka menatap dengan curiga 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang itu?'.

"Kuh!" Ringis Naruto menahan nyeri dipunggungnya akibat harus berbenturan dengan lantai yang keras, ditambah berat badan Sasuke menambah daya hantaman yang harus diterimanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan orang-orang itu hanya dapat menyembunyikan muka malunya dan berniat segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkram bahunya dan membantingnya di atas lantai membalikkan posisi mereka dengan Sasuke berada dibawahnya. Membuat Sasuke kembali melotot tidak terima.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang wanita pada akhirnya, melihat aksi tindih-tindihan mereka yang terus berlanjut. Dan tentu saja menghalangi jalan rombongannya untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

"Menyingkir dariku, Dobe!" Ketus Sasuke berusaha mendorong Naruto dari atasnya.

Pria blonde itu menyeringai sinis sebelum bangkit berdiri dan sejenak merapikan bajunya yang basah sebelum pergi melawati orang-orang itu.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Komentar seorang nenek yang ikut dalam rombongan dan akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam lift sekarang. Tidak habis pikir melihat bagaimana anak muda jaman sekarang semakin berani untuk berbuat di depan umum.

Empat siku-siku muncul di jidat Sasuke karena pria blonde itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tatapan orang-orang yang terus memandangnya aneh hingga pintu lift mereka tertutup. Sasuke berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dengan banyak tekanan pada pijakannya karena merasa kesal. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesial ini sebelumnya. Pikirannya terus berkelebatan memikirkan cara bagaimana membalas dendam kepada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya idiot itu, sambil memutar kuncinya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

.

Siang hari yang cerah di atas laut biru. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik sangat pas digunakan untuk berjemur, membuat suasana bersantai di tepi kolam terasa sangat nikmat. Itulah yang dirasakan Uzumaki Naruto, pimpinan Rasengan-_Corp_ yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur pelampung di tengah kolam renang yang terdapat di geladak utama kapal. Sebenarnya ia lebih tertantang untuk terapung di lautan lepas di bawah sana, tapi jika melakukan itu akan sulit baginya untuk mengejar kapal yang masih terus berlayar lamban walaupun tetap bergerak pada perairan yang sama.

Yang penting baginya adalah bisa beristirahat sejenak, menikmati fasilitas yang diberikan Uchiha pada kapal ini. Ada tempat gym yang sudah dicobanya tadi pagi, dan masih banyak fasilitas lainnya dari panggung hiburan sampai permainan termasuk casino dan jackpot juga masih banyak yang lain. Rupanya pihak Uciha tidak tanggung-tanggung memanjakan para koleganya walaupun fasilitas itu masih dibuka dalam jam gilir dalam satu hari ini. Tentu saja ini adalah promosi yang bagus dan Naruto menyetujui hal itu.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sejenak terpejam tadi, iris matanya yang lebih biru dari langit di atasnya mengedar ke sekeliling. Beberapa orang lainnya juga terlihat bersantai di arena kolam renang ini, tapi hanya sedikit yang mau berenang seperti dirinya. Seringai mengembang di bibirnya ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya tengah melintas di tepi kolam.

Pria blonde itu menyelupkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kolam dan berenang agak ke dalam dengan tenang.

"-Jadi lebih baik aku menemanimu daripada terjebak dengan wanita cerewet itu." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang memakai kaos ungu tanpa lengan berjalan bersama pemuda lain berambut raven berkulit putih dan sangat tampan di sebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak tampan, dimanapun mereka melintas tatapan para wanita yang ada disana pasti langsung teralihkan kepadanya.

"Kau tahu aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Karin." Deretan gigi runcing terlihat ketika pemuda itu berbicara terlebih ketika ia menyengir dan menunggu apa tanggapan dari temannya yang diajaknya bicara itu.

"Hn, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke, pemuda raven yang selalu bermuka stoic itu, poker face yang selalu dijaganya untuk menjaga image miliknya tanpa ada kesadaran bahwa hal itu membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan kerena terkesan angkuh, termasuk bagi pria yang menemani disebelahnya. Padahal sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling bersama, tapi hanya sedikit obrolan yang diucapkan orang itu.

"Ayolah… tidak adakah tanggapan yang lain?" Protes Suigetsu yang memang mengharapkan tanggapan lebih ketika ia mengatakan itu. Tapi mungkin perkataan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, harusnya Sui mengganti kata 'menyukai' dengan 'mencintai' jika ingin melihat sedikit reaksi yang diinginkannya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak melihat-lihat keadaan di kolam ini yang tidak begitu banyak orang, sehingga mempertahankan kedamaian di sekitarnya. Mata obsidian Sasuke memandang sejenak ke permuakaan air kolam yang sedikit bergelombang sebelum Suigetsu menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau mau berenang bersama?" Tanya pemuda piranha itu menaik turunkan alisnya, kali saja Sasuke memang tertarik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berenang siang-siang seperti ini." Jawabnya kemudian berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk sedikit memainkan air kolam.

Suigetsu ikut memandang air kolam kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu suka melihat air, dan permukaan kebiruan yang agak mendesir tersapu angin itu terlihat tengah melambai-lambai mengundangnya "Kupikir kau mau menemaniku, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyelam sekarang." Katanya.

"Yah silahkan, aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut bersantai disini. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi malam tepatnya di kolam renang ini. "Sudah cukup aku berenang di kolam ini tadi malam." Tambahnya tapi tidak sampai pada telinga Suigetsu, pemuda pecinta air itu terlalu sibuk melepas celana jeansnya dan ingin segera masuk ke dalam kolam.

'Semoga saja hal konyol seperti sebelumnya tidak akan terjadi lagi'. Pikir Sasuke. Tapi tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya laki-laki berambut kuning itu artinya ia aman dari kesialan. 'Tapi tunggu!' Sasuke mengernyit melihat pergerakan air di depannya, dan onyxnya dapat menangkap ada bayangan didalam air itu dan entah kenapa didominasi oleh warna kuning.

_Greb_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan keluar dari air dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang masih menyentuh permukaan air, sejenak ia dapat melihat dua pasang mata biru di dalam sana sebelum tangannya ditarik dan membuat tubuhnya terjungkal masuk ke dalam kolam.

_BYURR_

Suigetsu yang sedang melakukan ancang-ancang untuk terjun ke dalam air itu terkejut melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam air begitu saja. Namun kemudian ekspresinya menjadi datar "Katanya tidak ingin berenang? Tapi kenapa malah mendahuluiku?" Gerutunya, dan segera menyusul masuk ke dalam air.

_Blub-blb-blb_

Gelembung udara keluar dari sela mulut dan hidung Sasuke ketika berusaha memberontak untuk naik ke permukaan. Mata onyknya yang tenggelam di dalam air dapat melihat seringaian dari mata lain berwarna biru milik seseorang yang tetap menarik tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di kedalaman. Tidak tinggal diam Sasuke berenang untuk memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan kakinya menghantam dengan keras kepala kuning itu dan akhirnya dapat naik ke permukaan dengan sedikit terbatuk.

"Uhhuk-sial!" Rasa perih menjalar dari tulang hidungnya hingga pada matanya yang memerah akibat air yang tidak sengaja dihirupnya tadi. Ia mengutuki idiot yang dapat ditebaknya siapa itu, yang melakukan penyerangan tiba-tiba dan menenggelamkannya di dalam kolam. Ini bahkan lebih mengesalkan daripada semalam karena dilakukan dengan sengaja.

"Ohok-ugh kepalaku…" Kepala kuning itu muncul ke permukaan sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya yang barusan terkena tendangan, memperlihatkan sosok sebenarnya orang asing yang menjadi rekan pertengkarannya sejak hari kemarin.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya Idiot?!" bentak Sasuke, tapi malah ditanggapi cengiran lima jari yang tentu saja membuatnya semakin menyebalkan di mata Sasuke.

"Makan ini!" menyapu permukaan air agar menciptakan cipratan besar untuk disemprotkannya ke arah wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Hei-hei!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan air Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau berhenti dan dengan membabi buta terus membidik wajahnya terlihat sedang menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Naruto akhirnya menyelam ke dalam air untuk menghindarinya. Membuat Sasuke berhenti dan mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari dimana kira-kira dia berada. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan bokongnya ditepuk membuatnya berdecak sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia menatap tajam ke permukaan air tapi sedikit sulit baginya untuk menemukan bayangan si kuning itu.

"Keluar kau, Dobe!" Perintahnya, dan lagi-lagi bokongnya ditepuk. Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya berusaha untuk menendangnya tapi hanya menyentuhnya sedikit sebelum kemudian pinggangnya diserang dan digelitiki oleh orang yang masih di dalam air itu.

"Ah-haha… hentikan!" Ringis Sasuke yang tentu saja menjadi geli.

Kepala Naruto keluar dari air dan menatapnya sambil menyeringai senang, terus mengincar tubuh Sasuke untuk digelitikinya. Tidak mau kalah Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menyerang tubuh Naruto untuk membalasnya. "Haha-hahh.."

"Hahh..segarnya." Suigetsu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, merasa nyaman dapat berenang seperti ini. Air adalah sahabatnya dan ia merasa aman di dalamnya.

Kepalanya menoleh untuk mencari temannya yang berwajah dingin itu. 'Apakah Sasuke juga menikmatinnya?' Tetapi, ia harus mengucek matanya ketika mendapati pemuda itu terlihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Suigetsu mengernyit melihat ada orang lain yang sedang bersama Sasuke 'Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu disana?' tapi bukan itu yang paling membuatnya heran, melainkan Sasuke terlihat sedang tertawa bermain cipratan air dan bergulat di dalam air bersama orang lain. Suigetsu bahkan harus menampar pipinya berulang kali untuk mempercayai hal itu. 'Yang benar saja? Pemuda dingin itu tertawa sambil bermain? Lalu siapa orang itu? Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya.' Tiba-tiba saja Sui menggaruk kepalanya frustasi kemudian berenang menuju ke arah mereka, penasaran.

"Sudah cukup!" Kata Sasuke meminta untuk berhenti.

"Hahahh… kau lucu sekali, Teme!" Tawa Naruto yang masih sesekali mencipratkan air ke arah Sasuke. Mata sapphire-nya memperhatikan pemuda onyx itu mengusap mukanya yang basah kemudian mendelik dengan tajam ke arahnya agar ia menghentikan acara main-main mereka.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu, Dobe."

"Bukankah hari ini adalah waktunya untuk bersantai," Ujar Naruto "-temanilah aku bermain sebentar!" Katanya lagi sambil menyengir. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa senang sekali ketika menjahili pemuda dingin yang satu ini.

"Kau pikir aku terima setelah kau tenggelamkan tadi!" Ketus Sasuke.

"Owh ayolah… aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Ehhem! Sasuke…"

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan mendapati Suigetsu sudah berada di dekatnya. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya menunjuk dengan isyarat dagu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sasuke datar, membuat alis Suigetsu berkedut tidak mengerti. 'Kalau tidak mengenalnya bagaimana bisa ia bermain dengannya?'

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada Suigetsu dan pemuda bergigi runcing itu menyambutnya. "Aku Suigetsu, sahabatnya Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil merangkul leher Sasuke disebelahnya, tapi segera di lepas oleh pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati tangan pria blonde itu sekarang terjulur ke arahnya. Naruto menantinya sambil tersenyum tapi Sasuke menepisnya. "Aku tidak tertarik." Ucapnya.

"Dasar Teme! Aku kan hanya memperkenalkan diri… dari pertama bertemu kemarin kita terasa begitu akrab, masak sampai sekarang kau biarkan untuk tidak mengetahui namaku. Tega sekali." Ujar Naruto memasang wajah kecewa seolah merasa sedih karena tidak dianggap, membuat Sasuke merasa ingin langsung menaboknya menyadari itu hanyalah ekspresi yang di buat-buat. Sedangkan Suigetsu menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Jadi kau pikir pertengkaran menyebalkan itu membuatmu merasa akrab denganku? Gahh.. lebih baik aku terjun ke laut daripada harus akrab dengan idiot sepertimu." Katanya sambil membuang muka. Membuat Suigetsu semakin bingung mendengarkan kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" Tantang Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tapi ini adalah kapalku Dobe. Jadi yang saharusnya keluar dari kapal ini adalah kau!"

"Hei..aku sudah diundang dengan hormat ke kapal ini. Bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa mengusir tamumu begitu saja, Teme."

"Ada ratusan tamu disini, hanya karena kehilangan satu kolega tidak mungkin akan membuat Uchiha rugi. Jadi kami tidak membutuhkan tamu yang mengganggu sepertimu, Dobe. Aku dengar kau adalah pemimpinan Rasengan-corp dan sedang berusaha mengejar banyak kerja sama untuk perusahaanmu, apa jadinya jika pihak kami memutuskan kerja sama denganmu?" Katanya panjang lebar kemudian mengangkat alisnya, mendapati mata biru itu melebar dengan raut yang mulai mengeras membuat senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Perkataannya barusan sangat cukup untuk membungkam pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Uchiha adalah klien penting yang kerja sama bisnisnya tengah menunjang sebagian besar dari proyeknya. Bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai tiba-tiba memutuskan jalinan kontraknya begitu saja. "Dasar. Teme!" Decaknya. 'Sial! pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini sungguh teramat menyebalkan.'

"Dobe!" Balas Sasuke, iya tahu lawannya itu sudah tidak dapat membalas perkataannya lagi.

"Teme!" Tapi si pirang itu tetap mengucapkan ejekan itu untuk membalasnya.

"Dobe!" Dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti alurnya begitu saja.

"Teme!" Suigetsu yang memperhatikan mereka menoleh bergantian setiap mereka membuka mulutnya. "Dobe!" Suigetsu menoleh pada Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata dengan arti 'bodoh' itu. "Teme!" dan beralih menoleh ke Naruto yang membalasnya dengan kata berarti 'brengsek' itu. Dan begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya ia menggeram frustasi mengacak kepalanya menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi orang linglung plus blo'on berada diantara kedua orang itu.

"Cck, lebih baik aku segera menjauh dari Dobe sepertimu. Daripada aku ketularan menjadi idiot." Katanya dan berenang pergi untuk keluar dari kolam renang.

" Dasar. Teme!" Naruto memiringkan bibirnya kecut melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang menurutnya sombong.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Kalau kau masih ingin berenang lanjutkan saja!" Jawabnya, dan pemuda raven itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kolam renang.

"Sahabatmu itu apa memang selalu sebegitunya menyebalkan." Tanya Naruto kepada Suigetsu.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya… kadang-kadang." Jawabnya sumbang. Suigetsu sendiri heran, Sasuke memang kadang menyebalkan tapi itu karena sifat dinginnya, dan baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke beradu kalimat ejekan seperti yang barusan. Tapi sepertinya hanya bersama orang yang satu ini.

Suigetsu menatap laki-laki berambut pirang itu berusaha menyelidiki apa yang berada dibalikanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menyadari pria bergigi runcing itu menatapnya.

"Apa benar jika berada didekatmu aku akan tertular virus idiot?" Gumam Sui lirih.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ahh tidak. Hahahh…" Tawanya sedikit garing. "mau berlomba? akan kutunjukan bahwa kau sedang berhadapan dengan perenang terbaik di seluruh dunia." Ajak Suigetsu memamerkan seringaian gigi tajamnya.

"Boleh… aku tidak akan kalah!"

...

TBC

Tbc yang tidak mendebarkan.

Hhaahh...

Tadinya mau bikin oneshot. Tapi kepanjangan. N klimaksnya mau ku ubah.

Dulunya disini nggak bahas akatsuki. Tapi aku ganti akatsuki aja buat jadi biang keroknya. Daripada Cuma Suigetsu n Karin,,, rasanya sedikit memaksa.

Yasudahlah.

Tunggu seminnggu lagi ya... buat updet.

Jaa-nee~!


End file.
